Interfaces for human-machine interaction have evolved substantially over the past decades. Even within the narrower field of control of computers, interfaces have evolved from command lines to graphical user interfaces requiring the use of a mouse or similar type of pointing device for selecting graphical icons displayed to a user. More recently, touchscreen devices have gained popularity as they open up the possibility of gesture-based control.
Virtual reality is another approach to human-machine interaction in which an “immersive” virtual (or unreal) environment is created to provide a user with the sense of being totally immersed in an artificial, three-dimensional world that is generated by computer software. A related, more recent approach to human-machine interaction is augmented reality in which a view of a user's physical, real-world environment may be augmented with virtual elements. Virtual reality and augmented reality are often implemented through the use of display hardware such as head-mounted systems, computer screens and the like. But past approaches to implement virtual and augmented reality through such display devices have met with varied, but suboptimal success.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that improves on existing approaches to human-machine interaction.